Petites histoires de Quidditch
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Le Quidditch sous toutes ses formes, à toutes les époques, en petites histoires qui accompagnent la Grande...Accrochez vous à vos balais!
1. Chapter 1

Titre.Ce que femme veut

Ecrit pour la communauté dieuxdustade

Equipe/Joueur: **Morgan, Gwendolyn **Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead lors de leur victoire sur les Busards de Heidelberg en 1953 ; quand le capitaine adverse (Rudolf Brand) la demanda en mariage à la fin du match, elle l'assomma avec son balai**! **Glynnis Griffiths jouait Attrapeuse sur le même match. (c'est dingue ce qu'on apprend dans l'encyclopédie, non ?)

Rating: K

Nombre de mots : 417 mots

* * *

**Ce que femme veut…**

.

Gwendolyn était d'une humeur orageuse et, dans le staff, tout le monde rentrait la tête dans les épaules, espérant que sa colère se déverserait sur une autre victime. Le coach lui-même, deux mètres sous la toise, une barbe où on aurait pu s'abriter toute une famille de Botrucs et une voix à se faire entendre à l'autre bout du stade sans forcer, bref, le terrible bourreau des recrues filait doux.

La Capitaine pouvait être une crème de douceur et de dévouement quand l'envie l'en prenait. Lorsque Glynnis s'était blessée grièvement à la hanche, Gwendolyn l'avait recueillie chez elle à sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste et soignée avec dévouement. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle pouvait être la reine des garces et qu'elle donnait une toute autre définition à l'expression sexe faible.

« Non mais !! Pour qui il me prend, l'autre ahuri ! Une groupie écervelée qui va fondre à ses pieds comme une motte de beurre ! Et faire sa demande ainsi devant tout le monde !

—Moi j'ai trouvé cela très romantique.

—Tais-toi, Florisse.

—Oui, Capitaine.

—Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes anneaux.

— Oui, Capitaine.

— Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu le coup où le Souaffle est passé parce que tu étais trop occupée à admirer l'arbitre. Et on en reparlera.

— Oui, Capitaine.

—Et ce n'était pas romantique. C'était d'une outrecuidance folle. Parce que j'ai accepté deux ou trois danses à la soirée de Gala de l'autre jour, il s'imagine quoi, lui ?

—Qu'il te plaît, ce qui vrai ?

—Tais-toi, Florisse.

—Oui, Capitaine.

—J'espère qu'il est en train de soigner sa bosse et son ego en regrettant son arrogance.

—Si je peux me permettre Capitaine ?

—_Quoi encore_ ?

— J'ai vu Gwenaëlle Skeeter l'aider à se relever. A mon avis, elle est tout à fait d'accord pour l'aider à soigner son ego. Et les femmes enceintes émeuvent les hommes, c'est bien connu.

— Cette petite peste ! Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir tellement cassé les pieds à son époux qu'il a préféré se barrer avec une harpie ! Elle cherche un remplaçant ! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme cela. Rudolf est à moi ! »

Dans une envolée de robes de Quidditch, Gwendolyn quitta les vestiaires des Harpies telle une Amazone sur le sentier de la guerre. Les autres joueuses se détendirent visiblement et se sourirent les unes aux autres quand elles perçurent l'algarade qui commençait à s'élever de l'autre vestiaire.

Le pauvre Rudolf n'avait aucune chance !

.

.

FIN.


	2. Pour l'amour du sport et d'un oiseau

Titre.Pour l'amour du sport et d'un oiseau d'or….

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Equipe/Joueur: C'est pas un joueur, c'est pas un arbitre, mais on est en plein dans le sujet Quidditch laissez moi vous présenter :

**Wright, Bowman** (1492 - 1560) Ensorceleur de métaux de Godric's Hollow au 14e siècle (QA) et qui mit au point le Vif d'or Sa mère était une sorcière et son père un Moldu, ce qui fait de lui un sang-mêlé. Il est connu pour avoir combiné son amour de la magie, de la science et des sports en créant le Vif d'or, qui améliora grandement le jeu du Quidditch. (Merci l'encyclopédie HP !)

**Et un lointain ancêtre de Pompom !**

Nombre de mots : 111 tout rond, parce que j'aime bien les chiffres comme cela (z'avez de la veine que cela ne soit pas 1111 !).

* * *

**Pour l'amour du sport et d'un oiseau d'or….**

.

« Franchement, vous devriez arrêter, Wright, vous allez finir par vous tuer.

— Allons, soigneur Pomfresh, ce ne sont pas quelques explosions qui provoqueront ma fin !

— Non seulement la vôtre, mais celle de tout le quartier ! On parle même d'une ordonnance du bourgmestre pour vous forcer à partir. Ça fait mal si j'appuie là ?

— _Outch _!! Partir ? Mais où est-ce que je ferais mes expériences ? Ils croient donc qu'un athanor se démonte ainsi ? Je serais obligé d'arrêter mes recherches.

—_C'est l'idée…_

— Non, il est indispensable que j'aboutisse et … Aïe !

— Vous aboutirez plus tard. Ce soir, c'est ration de Poussos et du repos ! »

.

Fin


	3. La faute qui n'existait pas

Titre: La faute qui n'existait pas.

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

Equipe/Joueur: Leopoldina Smethwyck(1829 - 1910) Première sorcière britannique à arbitrer un match de Quidditch. C'est fou ce qu'on apprend dans les encyclopédies sur HP !

Catégorie: Exhibition: Une faute? Quelle faute?

Rating: K (enfin je crois…)

Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond, parce que j'ai choppé la maladie du drabble sur hp100mots.

* * *

**La faute qui n'existait pas**

.

Leopoldina eut un sourire victorieux. Elle l'avait fait !

Elle avait arbitré un match de la Ligue, prouvant à tous ces phallocrates qu'elles les valaient sur le stade !

Le match s'était bien déroulé, en partie grâce aux Aurors qui avaient fouillé les spectateurs pour les délester de leur baguette.

Restait une petite difficulté : il faudrait déposer une mention pour faire classer comme 701ème faute le fait de faire un tonneau pour lorgner sous la robe de l'arbitre.

Ou alors il faudrait que tous ces bigots acceptent que les femmes portent un pantalon sous leur robe de Quidditch !

Fin.


End file.
